AndroidPersocom Automate Manual : LUFFY unit
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Anda sekarang memiliki unit LU-FFY di tangan anda. Berikut manual yang HARUS anda baca demi kelangsungan hidup anda. Please review.


**Disclaimer : **_**One Piece isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**N.B :**_** Inspired from fic KRAD : The Owner Guide and Maintenance Manual.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>ANDROID-PERSOCOM AUTOMATE MANUAL<strong>

**O.P PROJECT**

**LU-FFY UNIT**

* * *

><p>Selamat! Anda sekarang pemilik unit LU-FFY dari kategori P1R4Te, dan menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang memiliki masalah mental dan otak yang serius dalam daftar psikiater karena telah membeli APA (Android-Persocom Automate) unit ini. Dimohon sekali untuk membaca dengan seksama manual ini, karena satu kesalahan saja dalam penggunaan APA ini bisa membuat kehidupan anda bagai di neraka. Dan percayalah, itu bukan pilihan yang bagus.<p>

**INFORMASI DASAR :**

**Nama : **LU-FFY (Legacy Utility – Fist Fighter Yard).

**Kategory : **P1R4Te (Product [type1] Regal [type4] Technology).

**Tanggal pembuatan : **Tidak diketahui.

**Tempat pembuatan : **Fusha.

**Umur : **17.

**Tinggi : **Tidak tinggi dan tidak pendek (sedang-sedang saja).

**Berat : **Berat normal anak remaja, dengan pengecualian setelah perutnya terisi.

**Warna rambut : **Hitam.

**Warna mata : **Hitam

**UNIT LU-FFY ANDA DILENGKAPI DENGAN AKSESORI BERIKUT :**

1. Pakaian; Tank-top merah, celana jersey pendek, dan sandal jepit.

2. Topi jerami (Kami membuatnya dengan jerami asli untuk keamanan, jadi jika anda ingin membuat duplikat topi tersebut, sangat disarankan untuk membuatnya dengan menggunakan jerami asli. Atau anda bisa memesannya dari perusahaan kami)

**PERMULAAN :**

Ketika pertama kali anda mengeluarkan unit LU-FFY anda dari kotak, mohon jangan khawatir dan jangan takut bila bagian tubuhnya memanjang seperti karet yang melar. Ini hanyalah salah satu dari program yang ditanamkan dalam tubuhnya. Dan juga mohon dimaklumi jika kotak banjir dengan cairan yang bau, itu gejala biasa efek samping dari lamanya unit anda berada di dalam kotak tanpa adanya 'ransum'.

Dihimbau untuk tidak membuka kotaknya di dalam dapur anda (apalagi jika anda sedang memasak, benar-benar jangan) karena dia akan membanjiri rumah anda dengan liur dan resiko anda kelaparan selama beberapa bulan.

**PEMROGRAMAN :**

Unit LU-FFY termasuk dalam kategori produk P1R4Te yang memiliki karakter petarung dan petualang. Unit ini memiliki sifat ceria yang terkesan bodoh, namun setia pada orang-orang yang dia anggap teman, dan garang pada musuh dan orang yang melukai teman-temannya. Buat yakin anda tidak mencari gara-gara dengan APA kategori MU-G1War4 (Maintenance Utility – Generation [1] War [type4]), dengan begitu anda akan mendapatkan unit anda berprogram sebagai berikut :

**Bodyguard : **Dengan kemampuannya dalam bela diri dan kekuatannya yang luar biasa, unit LU-FFY mampu mengalahkan musuh apapun, mulai dari ikan biru berhidung duri sampai maniak berjenggot hitam. Dan disarankan untuk tidak menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, atau rumah anda menjadi tinggal reruntuhan tidak laku (peringatan untuk anda bahwa hal itu tidak termasuk dalam asuransi kami).

**Pembersih kulkas : **Bagi yang ingin menyingkirkan isi kulkas karena takut basi atau kadaluarsa gara-gara anda akan meninggalkan rumah dalam waktu lama, unit ini sangat berguna dalam membersihkan kulkas anda. Cukup dengan menaruh unit anda di depan kulkas, dan selanjutnya dia akan bekerja dengan sendirinya. **Dihimbau untuk mengungsikan makanan dan minuman yang diperlukan terlebih dahulu.**

**Tali jemuran : **Jika anda mendadak kehilangan atau membutuhkan tali jemuran, unit ini bisa menggantikannya. Suruh unit anda memegang tiang dengan tangan kanan, dan tarik tangan kirinya sampai ke tiang yang lainnya, setelah itu anda bisa dengan leluasa menjemur pakaian anda tanpa rasa khawatir diterbangkan oleh angin atau diganggu binatang liar, karena unit ini juga bisa berfungsi sebagai bebegig.

**Killer-machine : **Ini program khusus yang serius kami sarankan untuk tidak diaktifkan kecuali jika dalam keadaan darurat (contoh : seorang jahil yang mempermalukan anda dengan menelanjangi anda di depan umum, dan tertawa seperti orang gila. Atau seseorang yang nekat melukai anda secara fisik ataupun mental), karena unit ini tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, karakternya terlalu sensitif dalam hal itu. **Peringatan; **Program ini akan secara otomatis aktif jika menyangkut unit AC3. Karena itu, kalau anda sudah terlanjur melukai AC3 (baik itu disengaja maupun tidak disengaja) kami sarankan untuk mencari perlindungan dari S4-B0 atau SH4-NKS jika anda masih sayang nyawa.

**Pemuas-Yaoi/Hentai : **Program ini merupakan program tambahan yang bisa dengan mudah anda install sendiri. Dibuat untuk anda, para fans, yang ingin melihat hubungan percintaan straight, gay, maupun harem. Setelah selesai menginstal program ini, anda lepaskan unit anda selama satu atau dua menit, dan unit-unit lain (ex: B0A (yang akan menyebarkan ikon 'love'), NA-M1 (kemungkinan datang hanya untuk menagih hutang), sampai AC3 yang akan membuat adegan bagaikan hubungan gay-incest) akan segera berdatangan untuk 'bertamu' yang berujung pada adegan-adegan yang membuat anda mimisan (dapat dipastikan harem akan terjadi sekitar 101%). Peringatan, program ini mengandung erangan, desahan, ciuman, dan aktivitas-aktivitas mesum lainnya. Bagi yang kurang kuat menonton adegan itu tapi masih bersikeras tetap melihat, dianjurkan untuk mempersiapkan berkotak-kotak tisu dan lap basah.

**HUBUNGAN DENGAN UNIT LAIN :**

**MU-G1War4 (Maintenance Utility – Generation [1] War [type4]) : **Salah satu paket APA dalam kategori produk P1R4Te. Terdiri atas Z0Ro (Zero Ronin), SAN-J1 (Servitude Artificial Network – Jar [type1]), NA-M1 (Network Accountant - Money [type1]), U550P (Utility [type550] Prepare), CH0-PP3R (Cooperation Hospital - Pass Prepare [type3] Regal), RoB-1N (Ronin Breaker – [type1] Network), FR4NK-Y (Fast Recreate [type4] Notification Key – Yuppie), dan BR-00K (Break Reaper – [type00] Ken). Unit-unit dalam paket ini merupakan unit untuk kepentingan militer, dan teman-teman unit LU-FFY anda yang sangat penting. Paket yang paling berbahaya bagi anda untuk dijahili. Diperingatkan sekali lagi, **jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan paket unit ini atau unit anda akan menganggap anda sebagai musuh.** Jadi jika suatu hari anda terbangun dan menemukan diri anda sudah mati sehari setelah anda 'mengerjai' MU-G1War4, segera hubungi kami. Walau ini tidak termasuk dalam form asuransi kami, kami akan dengan senang hati mengurus upacara pemakaman anda.

**AC3 (Ashes C3, explosion unit) : **Unit ini bisa disebut sebagai unit paling berbahaya di antara yang paling berbahaya bagi anda, bahkan unit-unit dalam paket MU-G1War4 saja tidak bisa menandinginya. Jika unit anda melihat unit ini di dekatnya **SECARA BAIK-BAIK**, anda akan disuguhi hangatnya kedekatan kontak antar saudara, teman, bahkan mungkin kekasih (yang tentunya akan membuat para yaoi-fans banjir _nosebleed_). Sepintas unit ini terlihat tidak berbahaya, terkesan sangat sopan dan ramah, juga cukup tampan walau sangat overprotektif. Tapi jangan lengah, unit ini bisa membuat unit milik anda masuk dalam mode "Killer-Machine" dan melawan anda, jika unit LU-FFY anda mendapati anda mengancam jiwa AC3, dengan hasil rumah anda hancur dan nyawa anda melayang. Atau jika unit AC3 menganggap anda sangat berbahaya bagi unit LU-FFY, dengan senang hati dia akan meledakkan rumah anda sampai hancur dan membakar anda hidup-hidup. Bagaimanapun juga, rumah anda tetap hancur dan nyawa anda tetap melayang, jadi sangat disarankan untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan mereka berdua, seberapapun anda ingin menguasai salah satu dari dua unit ini.

**GA-RP (General Admiral - Rapture Post) : ** Unit dari kategori produk ADMIRAL, produk langka yang hanya dibuat satu buah per unit. Merupakan satu-satunya unit yang membuat unit LU-FFY anda memilih untuk tidak terlibat dalam hal apapun yang menyangkut unit ini. Bahkan unit AC3 pun tidak berdaya menghadapi unit ini. Jika kebetulan teman anda memiliki unit GA-RP, sangat disarankan untuk meminta perlindungan unit ini saat anda menjadi target sasaran mode "killer machine" unit LU-FFY anda. Tapi tentu saja jangan terlalu berharap, seperti yang disebutkan sebelumnya unit GA-RP hanya diproduksi satu buah, sekitar 0,9999% ada kenalan anda yang memiliki unit ini.

**S4-B0 (Servitude [type4] – Bionic) : **Masuk dalam APA kategori "Servitude" seri "Science". Salah satu dari unit yang sangat kami sarankan untuk dijadikan tameng. Selain unit ini sangat penting bagi unit LU-FFY anda (anda bisa membuat unit LU-FFY anda menjadi ganas dan menghajar musuh anda bila anda berlindung dibalik unit S4-B0), unit ini juga masuk dalam klub "Unit yang bisa menjinakkan unit LU-FFY". Segalanya dari unit ini sangatlah normal, paling normal di antara unit-unit kami yang bergender lelaki. Jika anda meminta saran kami untuk membeli APA lain dari perusahaan kami, sangat disarankan anda memesan unit ini.

**SH4-NKS (Sensory Hack [type4] – Notification Key Security) : **Unit langka yang memiliki kelompok pemrogaraman lebih dari dua. Unit yang masuk dalam paket Y0NYO, paket unit pengawasan sistem sekuriti, bagian dari kategori P1R4Te. Salah satu dari unit yang bisa menjinakkan unit LU-FFY. Oh, dan kami lupa menyebutkan dalam pemberitahuan aksesori, bahwa topi jerami yang dikenakan unit LU-FFY adalah topi yang **dulunya** digunakan unit ini. Jadi bila anda tanpa sengaja menghilangkan topi jerami unit LU-FFY anda, sangat amat disarankan untuk memberikan topi jerami yang telah dikenakan unit ini kepada unit milik anda bila anda mau menggantinya.

**M4K-INO (Mechanical [type4] Keeper – Intern Network Origin) : **Unit fatal yang merupakan unit kontrol kendali APA yang diproduksi oleh perusahaan kami. Bisa dikatakan bahwa unit ini merupakan "ibu" dari semua unit. Unit berwajah cantik nan ramah bak malaikat, yang bahkan unit GA-RP pun tak tega melawan. Sangat disukai oleh unit LU-FFY anda, bahkan unit AC3 sangat segan padanya. Jika anda ingin memesan unit ini, sangat disayangkan bahwa unit ini "no sale". Kami hanya membuat satu buah unit ini, dan tidak dijual.

**B0A (Bionic Alteration) : **Salah satu dari SH1-CHIBUKAI, paket unit "raja" unit-unit kategori P1R4Te. Sang ratu berwajah paling cantik di antara unit-unit yang kami buat, paling kuat, paling menggoda, paling seksi, dan juga paling bertabiat jelek. Pembenci laki-laki, dengan pengecualian LU-FFY. Bagi anda yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, sangat disarankan untuk tidak membeli unit ini, kecuali bila anda juga membeli atau sudah memiliki unit LU-FFY. Dan jika anda masih bersikeras tetap ingin memiliki unit ini tanpa adanya unit LU-FFY di tangan anda, niscaya anda akan merasa lebih baik memiliki unit IV4N-KOV (Intern Virtuality [type4] Network – Key Of Visualization) ketimbang memiliki unit ini.

**PERAWATAN :**

Unit LU-FFY adalah unit yang perawatannya sangat mudah. Anda cukup menyuruhnya untuk mandi, dan dia akan ke kamar mandi dengan sendirinya. Anda tidak perlu membantunya untuk mandi (apalagi jika di dekat anda ada unit AC3, JANGAN!).

Unit anda juga bisa mengeringkan tubuhnya sendiri dan mengganti pakaian sendiri. Sekali lagi, tidak perlu membantunya dalam melakukan itu (ULANGI LAGI, apalagi jika di dekat anda ada unit AC3, JANGAN!)

Untuk pengisian ulang tenaga, ini merupakan tantangan yang sangat berat bagi anda. Unit LU-FFY sangat boros dalam penggunaan tenaga, dan untuk mengisi ulang tenaganya **dibutuhkan makanan enak, diutamakan daging, dalam porsi pesta (alias SANGAT AMAT BANYAK SEKALI). **Jangan pernah membuatnya SANGAT AMAT KELAPARAN SEKALI, atau anda yang akan menjadi mangsanya karena halusinasi daging yang berlebihan.

**MASALAH :**

Unit anda termasuk dalam kategori unit 'hampir sempurna', jika bukan karena pemborosan energy yang _naudzubillah_, unit ini tidak akan memiliki masalah yang bisa mengganggu fungsi kerjanya. Tapi anda bisa membawanya ke tempat unit CH0-PP3R untuk sekedar _check-up_.

**TESTIMONI PERTANYAAN :**

**T** : Luffy-ku menatap garang ke arahku dari kemarin, dan dia mengeluarkan aura yang membuatku tak bisa bergerak! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**J** : Ini situasi yang SANGAT AMAT GAWAT DARURAT. Unit LU-FFY anda mengeluarkan sesuatu tenaga yang disebut HAKI, dan itu berarti unit anda masuk dalam mode "killer-machine". Presentase keselamatan anda sangatlah kecil. Biasanya mode ini muncul bila anda membuat masalah dengan unit AC3 dan unit-unit dalam paket MU-G1War4. Lebih baik anda segera minta maaf pada unit manapun yang telah anda "jahili", dan meminta maaf pada unit anda. Jika anda tidak tahu permasalahannya, kami sarankan langsung menuju unit S4-B0 atau SH4-NKS untuk mencari perlindungan. Niscaya mereka akan melindungi anda dengan kemampuan "menjinakkan hewan buas" (bila anda masih sempat).

**T** : Aku melihat topi yang dipakai unit LU-FFY milikku sudah compang-camping. Apa tidak apa-apa bila aku membuangnya?

**J** : Peringatan, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBUANG TOPI JERAMI APAPUN SIKONNYA! Unit LU-FFY sangat menghargai topi jerami itu lebih dari nyawanya sendiri. Jangan pernah menempatkan nyawamu setara dengan topi jerami itu. Unit anda tidak akan segan-segan menghajar anda sampai mati bila anda melakukan apapun yang mengancam topi jeraminya. Jadi sekali lagi, JANGAN!

**T** : Begini… temanku mau mengadakan pesta besar di rumahnya, dan aku ingin membawa LU-FFY milikku ke pesta itu. Apa ada pantangan yang harus kuturuti?

**J** : Pantangan? Tidak, tidak! Tidak ada pantangan apapun dalam hal ini! Kecuali mungkin memperingatkan teman anda untuk memasak tiga kali lipat dari jumlah makanan yang seharusnya dihidangkan. Anda bebas membawanya ke mana saja! Dan untuk urusan pesta, justru hal itulah keahliannya. Unit LU-FFY anda bisa membuat pesta apapun menjadi sangat amat meriah.

**T : **Anu… *blushing hard* kau lihat, aku sangat menyukai Luffy-chan… apa ada cara untuk menggodanya…?

**J** : Err… cara apapun bisa anda gunakan untuk menggodanya, tetapi masalahnya dia adalah unit paling BEBAL di antara unit-unit lain. Sekeras apapun anda berusaha merayunya, dia tak akan termakan umpan dan tak akan mengerti tindakan anda. Selain itu juga, anda harus waspada pada Sang Ratu Kecantikan Android yang akan mencabik-cabik anda karena berani menggoda "pengantin"nya.

**T** : Kenapa unit LU-FFY harus dipasangkan dengan unit AC3 dalam hubungan _slash_? Aku ingin melihat pair lain, seperti misalnya R0G3R x LU-FFY x TE4-CH!

**J** : WHAT THE…! Err… ehem… sebenarnya tidak masalah anda mau memasangkan unit LU-FFY anda dengan unit manapun, hanya saja... pertama, unit AC3 sangat overprotektif dan overposesif terhadap unit LU-FFY. Kedua, unit AC3 SANGAT TIDAK MENYUKAI unit R0G3R, dan SANGAT AMAT BENCI SEKALI unit TE4-CH. Ketiga, gabungkan kedua kesimpulan yang disebutkan sebelumnya, dengan tambahan ledakan, bakar-bakaran, dan lain sebagainya, dikali rumah dan nyawa anda. Keempat, direktur perusahaan kami kebetulan adalah fans pair AcexLuffy. Jika anda ingin melihat pair lain, tolong jangan dengan R0G3R, dan sangat amat diutamakan jangan dengan unit TE4-CH, mengerti? Kami tidak bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan apapun apabila anda tidak mempedulikan peringatan kami.

**T** : Kenapa dalam sex harem, baik itu yang straight maupun yaoi, unit LU-FFY selalu yang menjadi uke? Aku ingin LU-FFY menjadi seme!

**J** : Jika anda sangat mengenal karakteristik unit LU-FFY, anda tentu tahu sendiri. Unit LU-FFY adalah unit yang sangat polos dalam hal sex. Kami memiliki rekaman mengenai kasus dimana seorang konsumen memaksa unit LU-FFY miliknya menjadi yang mendominasi dalam hal hubungan sex, silahkan dinikmati :

(VIDEO PLAY…

[terlihat ruangan berisi unit LU-FFY dikelilingi unit B0A, NA-M1, SH1R4-YUKI, AC3, Z0Ro, RoB-1N, SAN-J1, dan SH4-NKS, yang sudah telanjang]

Costumer voice from speaker : Ayo, Luffy-kun! Tunjukkan keahlianmu! Tunjukkan keliaranmu dalam sex! Ayo!

LU-FFY : (diam) ….

B0A : (geliat-geliat sok virgin) A-ayo, Luffy… aku sudah siap.

NA-M1 : (glare at camera) Kalau kau tidak membayarku setelah ini, awas saja kau.

SAN-J1 : (geliat-geliat kayak orgil + mata hati + angin topan mode on) Kyaaaaaaa! Akhirnya aku bisa ngeliat Nami-cwaaan tanpa baju! (tepar mimisan)

Z0Ro : (stoic) Bego.

Costumer (from speaker) : (sweatdrop ngeliat monitor) Iya, iya. Nanti kubayar, Nami-chan.

SH1R4-YUKI : (malu-malu) A-anu… apa masih lama…? Aku, kan, duyung… aku nggak bisa lama tanpa air…

Costumer (from speaker) : Luffy, ayo! Sikat langsung! Give me a hardcore porn movie!

RoB-1N : (cuek baca buku)

AC3 : (narkolepsi kambuh)

SH4-NKS : (senyum2 gaje)

LU-FFY : (noleh ke arah kamera) Nee…

Costumer (from speaker) : Apa?

LU-FFY : (menelengkan kepala ala inosen) Apa itu sex?

Costumer, B0A, NA-M1, SAN-J1, Z0Ro : (jatuh anime-style)

AC3 : (balon ingus pecah, bangun mendadak) A-apa? Ada apa?

SH4-NKS : (ngakak guling2)

Costumer&NA-M1 : (bangun) WHAT THE HELL?

Z0Ro&SAN-J1 : (bangun + nepuk jidat) Bodoh.

B0A : (TT-TT)

RoB-1N : (geleng2 kepala sambil tersenyum maklum)

...VIDEO STOP)

Dan begitulah… ini baru cuplikan dari video itu. Kami tidak menayangkannya secara utuh dikarenakan lanjutan video tersebut sudah melebihi batas rating yang sewajarnya. Jika anda ingin melihat video itu, email kami dan kami akan mengirimnya kepada anda secara personal.

**GARANSI :**

Unit LU-FFY bergaransi satu tahun. Tidak, maksud kami bukan garansi perbaikan unit anda, melainkan garansi rumah anda. Unit LU-FFY merupakan unit yang sangat agresif, tidak mengejutkan jika kami mendengar banyak keluhan mengenai kerusakan rumah. Bila anda tidak tahan lagi dengan unit LU-FFY anda, panggilah salah satu unit dari paket MU-G1War4, dan unit anda akan menghilang dari kehidupan anda untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Author : (-3-) Jadi ingin punya unit NA-M1 dan SAN-J1…

AC3 : (~_o) Kenapa?

Author : Saya jadi bisa belajar cara mendapatkan uang banyak dari NA-M1 dan belajar memasak dari SAN-J1. Kalau dua ilmu itu digabungkan, kan, saya bisa jadi sukses.

AC3 : (¬_¬) Dasar mata duitan.

Author : Biarin. Segalanya di dunia ini butuh uang, betul?

NA-M1&SAN-J1 : (≥o≤)9 BETUL!

Author : (bows) Biarpun fic ini tidak lucu dan tidak seru, please review if don't mind.

…

…

…

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
